


Forgotten a Memory

by prettyboydotexe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Business man Levi, Car Accidents, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High school student Eren, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydotexe/pseuds/prettyboydotexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren starts his first day of Senior year like any other school day. He gets up at 6:30, takes a shower, eats, and is out the door to meet Armin to head off to school. He's made sure everyone is okay, every one but one. A certain Lance Corporal with sharp grey eyes has yet to reveal himself to Eren. That is, until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 20th

**Author's Note:**

> Second SNK fic.  
> Again, it's been a while.  
> Forgive me ;_;

Eren

Waking up on a Monday was always difficult. Waking up on a Monday at 6:30 a.m. because it’s the first day of school is even worse. My alarm clock blared offensively, I didn't want to get up yet. 

“Too early…” I grumbled, rolling over and holding my pillow over my head to block out the noise. I wanted to go back to sleep, I was having a good dream, or was it a memory again? I wasn't sure..

“Eren! Time to get up.”

“I’m up.. I’m up…” I mumbled through my pillow, taking a deep breath before shoving myself off the bed.

“We’re meeting Armin at 7:30.”

“Got it.” I grumbled, grabbing some random clothes out of my drawers and stumbling, bleary eyed into the bathroom to shower. I stripped out of my sweatpants and boxers as I turned the shower on scalding. I stretched a bit while waiting for the shower to heat up, turning around to look at my birthmark in the mirror. It covered a good portion of the back of my neck, like someone had used two knives and cut a slice out of my neck. It was slightly puffy, like it was a deep wound that scarred over.

Once I deemed the water hot enough, I jumped in, getting my hair soaked so I could hurriedly run shampoo through it. I scrubbed my skin until it turned red, rinsed my hair, and turned off the water. I patted myself dry, ruffling up my hair until it wasn't so drippy before putting on a simple white t-shirt and black skinnies that I had to shimmy into.

“Thirty minutes, Eren!”

“I’m coming!” I yelled back, plugging in Mikasa’s hair dryer. I haphazardly blow dried my hair and combed through it as best I could before scrubbing my teeth and running out of the bathroom. By the time I was in the kitchen, Mikasa already had breakfast ready. Toast, eggs and sweet iced tea. “Delicious.”

“We have twenty-five minutes. Armin said he’ll meet us by the park sign.”

“Got it. So we’ll leave in… twenty minutes?”

Mikasa nodded, I dropped myself into my normal seat at our six-person table and shoving a piece of buttered toast in my mouth.

“Hey, Mikasa.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Eren.”

“Isn't it weird that we’re seniors? I mean, it feels like just last week we were freshmen.”

“Eat your breakfast.”

I smiled at my raven haired sister, shoveling fork-fulls of eggs in my mouth. Mikasa made them just the way I liked them. I sipped on my tea, enjoying the comfortable silence between Mikasa and I. Once I finished my drink, I excused myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth again before we headed out to meet Armin.

***

“Mikasa, Eren!” Arming waved at us as we neared the park sign about four blocks from our house. “Good morning!”

“Good Morning.” I smiled, Mikasa nodded her greeting. “Ready for school?”

Armin nodded excitedly, leading us on our walk to our school. He chatted excitedly about how this would have to be our best year, since we’d all be searching for colleges to get into. I nodded absentmindedly, Armin was focused on the troubles of this world, he didn't remember what I did. As we neared the school, I looked out for the others.

Jean and Marco were on the football team, don’t ask me what they played as, I couldn't tell you, Marco was the only one who remembered between them. I think his birthmarks are what triggered his memory.

Historia was Senior class representative, and Ymir had transferred to Germany for her senior year, neither remembered from what I gathered. I wasn't aware of how they died, it was after my own death.

Sasha and Connie were dating in this world, which I had partially expected, both were simple high school students, I knew first hand neither of them knew anything.

Then there was Mikasa, Armin and I. Armin was completely clueless, he remembered absolutely nothing. I was happy about that, I hoped he never remembered so much sadness. Mikasa remembered a little, not quite as much as I. She had flashbacks every once in a while.

I had witnessed some of the Scouting Legion, like Petra, she was a kindergarten teacher now. She had gotten married in the Spring, to Oluo of all people. Even Erwin was here, he was the CEO of a major bank in the city. I didn't really care about them, I was glad they were alive and happy, but I wasn't looking for them.

“Eren, Earth to Eren.” Armin waved his hand in front of my face, I snapped back to reality, my face becoming flushed. “You awake?”

“Sorry, I was daydreaming. What were you saying?”

“I was saying that we have the same homeroom this year, Mr. Pixis. The Chemistry teacher.”

“Oh good, I didn't think I could deal with being in the computer lab for another year. It’s so boring.”

“It’s a good class though. Just like Study Hall.”

“Whatever you say, Armin.” I smiled, ruffling my blond friend’s hair. “You’re the one with...the..straight..uhm..” Holy shit is that him? I let my mouth hang open, walking down the street in an Italian cut suit, pale fingers clutching a briefcase handle, was the spitting image of Corporal Levi. “Levi…”

“Sorry, what? Straight Levi..?”

“Uh.. sorry Armin.. I’ll.. I’ll be right back..” I stammered, dropping my school bag and dashing after the man. “Um, excuse me! Excuse me!” I yelled, barely managing to pass him so I could stand in front of him. “W-would you..” I panted, putting my hands on my knees. I’m so out of shape.

“What is it, kid? I’m gonna be late.”

“Would your name happen to be..Levi?” I looked up under my bangs. Please, please…

“How the hell do you know my name?” My head shot up, I looked the man straight in the eye. The same sharp grey eyes..

“My name is Eren, do you remember?” Please… please…

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed, with every second my heart dropped a little lower. “Eren...Yeager..?” He finally whispered, but he didn't look like he knew what he was saying.

“T-that’s my name! Or it was… back then.. You’re really Levi! Lance Corporal..” My heart was pounding in my chest. There he was. After all this time.

“Tch.. what? I’m not a fucking Corporal. I’m a fucking business man. I’m gonna be late.” My heart sank.

“H-hey! Wait, please! Here, here.” I quickly yanked out my pocket notebook, ripping out the last sheet and jotting down my number. “Please.. when you have time.”

“Damn brat…” Levi shoved the paper haphazardly in his coat pocket before pushing past me, most likely on his way to work. I couldn't help but watch him, the man I’d been looking for since I could remember. I found him, he knew my name! I could only hope he got in contact with me when he had time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is confused  
> Eren is sad  
> Poor dears
> 
> Enjoy <3

Eren

“What was that about, Eren?” Armin hissed when I wandered back over.

“Sorry, sorry… I don’t know what I was thinking.” I frowned, hunching my shoulders. “Let’s just get ready for class.” Armin have me a strange look, but shrugged and lead us inside of the school. Mikasa walked close to my side, I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my head, I didn't turn to look at her. 

Throughout the day, I couldn't quite focus on what the instructors were saying. How could I? At least it was only the first day, anything I’d miss wouldn't be that important. I doodled in my notebook, the one I always kept in my pocket. It was good for absentminded things, or giving your numbers to strangers, apparently. I had dozens of these things in my desk drawers at home.

Something hit me on the back of the head, I grumbled, turning around only to be hit in the nose with a crumpled paper ball by a smirking Jean. “What the hell?” I hissed, glaring at him.

“Open it, dumb shit!” He hissed back, “It’s from Marco.”

I bent over, plucking the crumpled wad of paper from the floor and unraveling it. I recognized Marco’s neat handwriting, flattening it out on my desk so I could read it.

‘Was that him?’ It read, I blinked, he saw that? I fished out my pen and hastily wrote down my reply.

‘I think so. He knew my name. His name is Levi.’ I threw the paper back, watching Jean hand it to Marco, who opened it and smiled at my bad handwriting. A few seconds later and Jean was throwing the paper at me, I quickly opened it to read what was written.

‘I hope it was him, for your sake.’ I shot a smile back at Marco before pocketing the note, lest we get caught and have to stand in front of the class and read our little conversation out loud. We could talk more later, if there was actually anything to say.

When the bell finally rang, releasing everyone to lunch, I immediately pulled out my phone. No new messages, no missed calls. “Fuck.” I whispered, shoving my phone back in my pocket. He had probably just thrown away that paper, without giving it a second glance.

I shoved my bag in my locker and headed towards the cafeteria, planning to leave early under the excuse of not feeling very well, which was partially true. I weaved my way through the crowded hallways, keeping my head down. I skipped the lunch line today, not really feeling like eating. at the moment.

“What’s wrong with you?” Connie asked, throwing himself into the seat across from me at our group’s table, soon to be followed by Sasha.

“Not feeling the best.” I muttered, letting my head hit the table with a loud smack.

“Dude, if you’re gonna be sick, aim THAT way.” Connie pointed over where Jean was sitting, only to receive a ‘go fuck yourself’ from the duo-toned brunette.

“Do you need to go home?” Armin asked when he sat down, having overheard our conversation. “I can take notes for what you’ll miss.”

“I think I might…” I nodded, ignoring Mikasa's hard stares. She would catch on immediately if I looked at her. 

“I can give you a ride.” Jean offered, but I shook my head, saying that I didn't mean walking. Saying if I puked in his car, he’d skin me alive. I waved goodbye from my friends and excused myself to the main office so I could sign myself out.

Adding my signature to the sign out list, I shoved my hands in my pockets and making my way out of the school. As I walked, I let my memories resurface. Not the bad ones, of people dying, I kept those as far back as I could, but the good ones, or at least, the ones that didn't make me want to break down in tears. What an awful world we had lived in, trapped by the titans… By Annie, Bert and Reiner, too. I wondered if any of them remembered, I hadn't had a proper chance to bring it up.

I unlocked my house, waving at my neighbor as she worked in her garden. She offered me some fresh peaches, but I declined, saying I wasn't feeling to well today, but I would take her up on that offer when I was feeling a bit better.

I pulled out my phone again, a flicker of hope when it notified me of a new message. My heart sank when I read it was just Mikasa, asking if I wanted her to pick up ginger tea from the store on her way home. I declined, saying I wasn't really feeling up to having anything. When she didn't text back, I figured she had gone back to class.

It was only 12:40, so there wouldn't be anything on the TV just yet, so I settled for taking a nap on the living room couch until Mikasa got home.

***

Levi

‘Damn brat, I’m gonna be late.’ I thought, rushing into the conference room just before Erwin did. I took my seat at the farthest end of the table,next to the head where Erwin always sat, and got out my papers.

Throughout the meeting, I couldn't focus. Something was nagging at the back of my head, and it was getting really fucking annoying. It got even more so when I couldn't pinpoint what exactly was bugging me. I figured I could talk to Erwin about it at lunch, he knows more about this reincarnation shit than I do.

“Oi.. Erwin, I need to talk to you.” I said, catching the blonde’s suit sleeve. “It’s about remembering.”

“I see… Why don’t we have lunch in my office, then.” Erwin nodded, I shrugged, picking up my dumbass briefcase. I hated this thing, it was clunky and inefficient. Erwin ordered two subs from the deli across the street, so they’d be delivered up to his office. I tried to give him the money for my sub, but as always, he refused, saying he didn't mind lunch being on him. Asshole.

“So what’s going on, Levi?” Erwin asked once we were up in his office, he gazed out over the city through his office’s huge ass windows. We were on the 56th floor, the top floor of the building, the entire floor was Erwin’s ‘office’.

“Did we know an Eren Yeager? Some kid ran up to me today, damn brat nearly made me late. He knew my name.I sure as hell didn't recognize him, but apparently I guess his name.”

“Yeah we knew him, well specifically you knew him.” Erwin turned to face me, what was the old man saying?

“What do you mean, ‘specifically’?” I hissed, glaring at the old man in front of me.

“I’d wager you knew each other QUITE well.” Is he laughing at me? “On quite a personal level, too.”

“Stop trying to be a wise ass and tell me already, damn it.”

“You’re no fun.” I was going to wipe that cocky ass grin right off his mug if he didn’t cut it out. “You and Eren were, how should I put this… exclusive. Yes, that sums it up quite well. Exclusive.”

“What the hell does that mean?” I couldn't help but raise my voice, shit was getting annoying, fast. Before I could further question him, the PA system rang, announcing to Erwin that his delivery was here.

“Enough talk, I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hope you enjoyed^^  
> Any ideas? Feel free to tell me  
> Mistakes? I'll fix them right away!  
> Stay lovely xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter four times  
> Microsoft word kept crashing  
> And I didn't have Wifi, or I would've used Drive  
> I think I cried a little

Mikasa

At first, I had tried to be sympathetic towards Eren (per Marco's request), and that lasted for all of two days. My sympathy soon turned into apathy, when he stopped coming out of his room for regular meals. Then finally, after five days of him moping around, and a peculiar smell drafting from his room, my apathy turned into anger/disgust.

I couldn't take it anymore, this was getting out of hand. When I brought up my concerns to Armin, he suggested we stage an intervention (even though he wasn't quite sure why Eren was so upset over a man he had literally just met). So the following Saturday, I sprang into action. I planned it all with Sasha, Connie, and Jean. I would get Eren showered and in clean clothing (instead of the same sweats and band t-shirt he'd been wearing all week), as well as his room in decent order. Connie and Sasha would acquire some choice beverages, as well as whatever food they found suiting to the situation, and Jean would get everyone rounded up at our place at 6 p.m. sharp.

So when 12 p.m. rolled around that Saturday afternoon,I herded a very cranky Eren into the bathroom, threatening to strip him herself and give him a sponge bath if he 'didn't get in the shower this minute, you smell like a dead cat'.

By the time Eren had finished showering, which took a solid hour, I had already started his laundry and cleaned a majority of his room. Nearing 3 o'clock, I had Eren showered, freshly laundered, and in a clean shirt and jeans. I managed to get him to eat two eggs and a piece of toast in exchange for another sketchbook (apparently he had been sketching here and there, and filled up all six of his in the past week).

When 6 o'clock finally rolled around, everyone had takene their place in the living room. We set everything up, including the couple cases of alcohol that Connie and Sasha had managing to get their hands on (I didn't ask how). Now all we needed was Eren, who was, not surprisingly, asleep. This time, Armin went to wake him up. I have no idea how he managed it, but Eren followed him down shortly after he went up.

Commence, intervention.

***

Eren

"What do you want NOW?" I groaned when someone gently shook my shoulder, I had been taking a nice nap after being rudely awakened at an ungodly hour. "I already showered, changed clothes, AND ate. What more do you WANT, woman?!"

"It's just me, Eren." Armin whispered, oh... so it wasn't Mikasa now. "Everyone is down stairs, we haven't seen hair nor hide of you all week. Come say hello."

"I guess I can stop in for a few moments..." I grumbled, sitting up and stretching, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Mikasa pointed out earlier that I looked like I hadn't slept for days, which was true. I hadn't. When she woke me up was the first time I had actually been able to sleep all week. All I wanted was a nap.

I followed Armin down stairs, focusing all my energy and attention not to trip and fall down them. I felt like a walking corpse, definitely not a legal adult.

"You look like death, my friend." Connie announced, slapping my back once I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Gee, thanks."

"Happy to oblige. See what all we have set up? All this is for you. Cheer up, Eren." Connie motioned around the entire lower floor of my house. Food, soda, as well as a multitude of alcoholic beverages was scattered throughout the kitchen and dining room. My friends were all gathered on the couch, love seat and assorted other makeshift chairs in the living room, all giving me the same expectant look.

"Honestly, man. We're all sick of you moping around." Jean started, causing everyone to nod in agreement. I couldn't help but glower at them, how does my moping effect them? I Could mope around all I wanted! I'm a grown man. "Let loose a little, would you? Your sister went through all the trouble of setting this up, with a little help, of course."

"Pleaaaaaseeee?" Historia pouted, gliding over to where I stood and tugging me towards the couch to sit between herself and Annie. "We miss you!"

"Fine, fine. Quit hounding me..." I muttered, leaning back and running my hand through my hair, I was much to exhausted to put up much of a fight. "Maybe a drink or two will do me some good.

And drink I did, and drink, and drink, and drink... I vaguely remember playing a game of spin the bottle, and making out with Marco. I'm pretty sure Annie put Reiner in a bra, and then disappear with Mikasa, only to reappear a few hours later looking a bit disheveled. My memory became a blur some point after Connie had challenged Bertolt to pin-the-tail-on-the-Sasha, and Jean trying to talk Mikasa and Historia into a threesome.

I woke up to a splitting headache, made worse by the streaming sunlight coming through my bedroom window. For some reason, I was extremely warm, and cramped, and... naked? I tried to stretch, but my fist came into contact into something rather hard that wasn't there yesterday. Or rather, someone who wasn't there yesterday. If it weren't for my head feeling like it was being trampled by a stampede of water buffalo, I would've screamed something colorful and undoubtedly profain.

Jean laid sprawled out on my bed, mouth hanging open, and (as one look under the covers confirmed) he was completely naked. Being the stellar genius I am, my hungover mind managed to put two and two together, giving me an almost instantaneous panic attack. Did I just fucking fuck Jean?

I decided to swallow my anxiety, at least until I could find an Advil and a glass of water to deal with this headache, so then maybe I could think straight. I had just managed to shove my legs into a pair of boxers when my phone beeped, signalling I had a missed call or message. I dug around for a minute, finding my phone in the pocket of the jeans I wore last night. I pushed down my anxiety as I unlocked it, only to have my anxieties shoved into the back of my mind. Along side the four missed calls, I had one, single text message.

'Meet me at Victoire rouge, 6 o'clock. We need to talk.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh hope you enjoyed^^  
> Ideas/Suggestions? Tell me^^  
> Mistakes? I'll fix them right away!  
> Stay lovely
> 
> I realize it's short.  
> This chapter was way more trouble that it should have been  
> Don't eat me ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi figures he might as well hear the brat out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodmorning! It's 12:28 in the morning and I'm wide awake!  
> Enjoy, my dears <3

Eren

“Oh, shit… oh shit..” I hissed, staring at the text, reading it over multiple times in my head. “Shit, fuck what time is it?” I scrambled to exit out of my texts on my phone, the clock read 4:30pm. Good, I had a little time. I completely shoved my previous anxieties out of my head, rushing into the bathroom (as fast as an extremely hungover individual can go with a splitting headache) with a fresh set of clothes. God bless Mikasa for doing the laundry yesterday.

I dug around the medicine cabinet, popping two Advil in my mouth and swallowing them down with water cupped in my hands from the sink. Hopefully my headache would fade, and maybe I could sweat out a good portion of my hangover in the shower.

I stood with my head against the wall, letting the searing water run down my back, starting from my birthscar, and following the curve of my spin until it ran down the sides of my legs. It felt nice, I didn't want to ever leave, but I absolutely could not be late to meet Levi. If he was anything in this life like he was the last, he would murder me if I was late on him without good reason. I doubted a hangover was a very good reason.

After I deemed myself clean enough to manage, I hurried out of the shower, towel drying my hair until it wasn't so drippy and using Mikasa’s hairdryer to do the rest. I shoved on the clothing I had brought in with me, a pair of white skinnys and a grey v-neck, paired with a nice green hoodie. I’ll admit I picked this out just to see how Levi would react, or IF he would react. I exited the bathroom (after just barely remembering to scrub the morning breath out of my mouth), suddenly remembering people were still sleeping in my house. I crept quietly down the hall back into my room, where Jean still laid obscenely naked in my bed, to dig for my wallet and retrieve my phone.

I checked the time, only 5:15, I might just make it. Victoire Rouge was a half hour walk away, on the outskirts of what was considered ‘downtown’. I shoved my phone in my pocket and made my way out of the house, scribbling a note explaining my disappearance to Mikasa and hanging it on the fridge as I left. I locked the front door behind me and started on my walk.

It was a nice day, with it still being summer, but it wasn't unbearably hot either. There was a nice breeze every now and again, and you could be comfortable with or without a light jacket. I passed the park about 4 blocks down, waving to some of the mothers watching their kids play on the various playground equipment. A little farther away, an abnormally tall man walked his chiwawa around the pathways winding throughout a slightly more wooded area. This was why I liked living in a neighborhood, most days it was quite peaceful.

By the time I neared the downtown area, it was already 5:40, so I was a little early. I decided to slip into one of the bookstores that were directly on the way to the small cafe Levi suggested we meet at, just to see if there was anything new amongst the books stacked high on the shelves. I didn't think I had been to this store before, it’s shelves were organised in a way I couldn't figure out. None of the books seemed to be coherent with the one next to it, there was no order.

As I browsed through one of the smaller bookshelves in the back, I heard a gasp from somewhere behind me. Before I could turn around to see what was wrong, I was tackled to the floor. “Eren!” Wait…

“H-Hange?” I gasped for breath, since the taller woman seemed to had knocked it all out of me.

“Eren it’s been ages!” Hange went on excitedly, “We have to catch up! Have you seen the others? Oh I hope they’re okay!”

“Ah… Hange, could you please.. I can’t breathe…”

“Oh! Sorry.” Hange quickly jumped off of me, pulling me to my feet along with her. The spastic woman donned simple black slacks and a white t-shirt, a name tag pinned over her left breast labeling her assistant manager of the store. She still wore her rectangular glasses and had her chestnut brown hair tied in a tight pony tail, but this time she had a pink streak running through it from the left side. “What ARE you doing here?”

“Actually… I was on my way to meet Levi.” I explained, telling her how I had spotted him a while ago, but today was the day he decided to contact me, specifically leaving out the fact that I was suffering from a now slighted hangover, and that her excited squealing was drilling holes in my brain.

“Oh..OH. Eren it’s 5:55! You gotta go then!” Hange gasped excitedly, why was she so enthusiastic about everything? “If that’s the case, we’ll catch up another time! Have fun, but don’t forget I’m here! Stop by again, promise?!” Hange pleaded, I figured she probably hadn't seen the others yet. She must've been very lonely…

“I-I promise.” I nodded, trying not to stumble as she pushed me out the store.

“Give Levi a big kiss for me!” She waved goodbye to me as I dashed down the sidewalk, which had suddenly become much busier than it had been when I arrived. I managed to get to the Cafe at exactly 6, and spotted Levi almost instantly.

The former lance corporal seemed to be dressed casual today, in simple black jeans and a simple white button-up that fitted him VERY nicely. His jacket was thrown over his shoulders, and he stood with his arms crossed, seeming to be impatiently waiting my arrival. I guess he hadn't noticed me yet.

“L-Levi!” I called, walking up to him. “Sorry… Am I late?” I asked, scrunching my neck into my shoulders.

“Tch… Almost. Come on, I’m hungry.”

“O-okay!” I nodded, following him into the Cafe. It was a smaller shop, and completely French themed. The owners hailed from France, so almost everything in the cafe was french, including the menu. Levi put us in a corner booth and picked up a menu for himself. I studied my own menu, painfully aware of the heavy awkwardness between us.

“I’m from France, you know…” Levi started suddenly, I gazed over my menu at him, but his eyes were still glued to his. I blinked, silently pleased he had felt the need to share even such a small detail about his life with me. “I mainly go by Rivaille now, though.”

“Should I call you that now then…?” I asked quietly, “Instead of Levi?”

“No.” Levi continued, I hid my relieved smile behind my menu, pretending to find something to order. “Just… don’t make it a habit in front of people from work.”

“O-of course!” I replied, nodding enthusiastically. ‘In front of people from work? Does that mean he wants to meet again..?’

“Have you decided what you want yet, brat?” Levi asked, folding his menu and setting it down near the end of the table.

“Not yet…” I excused, trying not to let it show that my face had become a bit red from embarrassment.

“you can’t read a damn thing, can you?”

“Absolutely nothing.” I admitted, peeking out from behind my menu. Levi rolled his eyes and reached for my menu, pointing to something on the menu.

“This is Tourtiere, which is a kind of meat pie.” Levi explained, pointing to one of the main dishes. “You like pork, beef and vegetables, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” I nodded, becoming much more embarrassed. “I’ll get that, then.”

Levi nodded, taking my menu and setting it atop his just as a waitress swung by our table. She spoke in rapid French, losing me as soon as she opened her mouth. My look of confusion must have tipped her off that I was an idiot, so she turned to Levi, who replied to whatever she said in what seemed to me like perfect French.

As soon as Levi spoke, he captivated my attention as well as the waitress’s, from the looks she was now passing him every time she happened to walk by after our order was taken. “She seems to like you.” I murmured, looking down at my hands the next time she admittedly pretty woman walked past us once more.

“I suppose.” Levi shrugged, his eyes boring holes into my forehead. “Women aren't really my thing.” Oh. At least that part hadn't changed. “Oi, Eren. Don’t act to awkward, got it? I know you knew me, and I know that I knew you.”

“A-ah sorry… I didn't realize I was being awkward…” i hunched my shoulders, anxiety from this morning threatening to boil up in the form of bile.

“Seriously, kid, what’s eating you?” Levi asked, leaning forward on the table to pick my head up by my hair so that I was forced to look at him.

Before I could control it, everything spilled out. How barely anyone remembered anything, how I had been scared to death that Levi wouldn't remember, amongst other things. “Then, to top it off, I have a massive hangover, I may or may not have slept with one of my best friends, AND I made out with his boyfriend last night. I don’t remember half of what I did, nor if any of them have actually left my house yet.” I had thoroughly winded myself, and had to catch a deep breath before meeting Levi’s eyes.

“Damn.” He blinked, has face losing its apathetic mask for only a split second. And just like that, it was like it used to be. I was able to talk freely with him, without feeling like I had to be careful or not mention the memories. All the awkwardness of this half-assed meeting had melted away, even past when our food had been brought out to us. “I have to admit, Eren… I don’t remember half of what you've talked about, but… Hearing you talk about them has brought it back.”

“R-really?” I asked, shoving a fork full of meat pie into my mouth. “Then… maybe I could help you remember? I mean… only if you want to… Remembering kinda sucks sometimes but…”

“Do you do anything after school?”

“Ah… No…” I shook my head, taking a sip of my drink.

Levi nodded, once, dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “I’m gonna pick you up from school, got it, brat? I’m free after 3, so don’t make any plans.”

“A-alright!” I grinned, relieved that Levi actually wanted to spend time with me. Maybe with time I could get him to remember us, if he didn’t already. I hadn’t brought it up today, simply due to the fear that it would scare him away. That was the last thing I’d ever want.

Levi and I parted ways at about 10 that night, when he dropped me off at home, claiming it was too late for him to let me walk home, I didn’t complain. I thanked him for the ride, confirmed once more that he was picking me up at 3 sharp, then waved goodbye to him as he drove off. All my anxiety had melted away, as Levi had calmed down quite a bit of it. He even helped with the might-have-fucked-Jean thing. My spirits were as high as they had ever been, and I didn't anything could bring me down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, near death experience  
> Eren being irrational and unreasonable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh please enjoy, I'm sorry for all the angst  
> Please enjoy!

Eren

I've been going to Levi’s house everyday for about a month now, trying to help him remember what I could.Levi was good with what he remembered, he caught on very quickly. For some reason though, the only stuff he wouldn't be able to remember was the stuff about us. It was frustrating, because that’s what I so desperately wanted him to remember.

“You’re going again today, aren't you?” Armin asked on the way to lunch, for some reason he didn't look happy.

“Yeah, why?” I asked, following him through the lunch line. I took a turkey sandwich on white bread, as well as a cup of peaches.

“W-we, Mikasa and I, think you’re spending too much time with him… We want to see you too…”

“You guys DO see me. Everyday at school.” I squinted at him slightly, “Besides, who guys have seen me everyday for years.”

“Still! We never see you outside of school… Everyone else agrees with us.” I didn’t like where this was going, no way in hell I wasn't going to go today.

“... Well you guys are going to have to suck it up.” I dropped my tray on our lunch table when we got there, glaring at Armin through my bangs. “I’m not going to stop.” 

“Eren.” Mikasa started, taking a seat across from me. Our other friends stopped their conversations slowly, their eyes soon landing on us. “Listen to Arm-”

“No. You listen to me. I've been looking for him for YEARS, Mikasa, years.” I glared at my friends, clenching my fists under the table. “I AM going today, you’re NOT stopping me, and if you have a problem with me doing something that’s making me happy, then I guess you’re not the friends I thought you were.” I stood up, leaving my tray at the table and leaving the lunch room.

I walked angrily through the hallways, avoiding anyone who called my name out in hopes of talking. I ignored everyone for the rest of the day, up until 2:55 when I sat outside waiting for Levi. It was raining today, so hard that I couldn't see the light pole down the road, only the light it was producing. The tree I sat under protected me from a majority of the rain, save for a drop or two here and there.

“E-Eren…” I glanced behind me, Mikasa and Armin stood a few feet away, just inside of the trees cover. “Please don’t be mad at us… We’re just worried about you.”

“Yeah, worried. Because heaven forbid I hang out with someone who’s not you guys.” I hissed, checking the time on my phone. 2:56, come on Levi, hurry.

“You’re just spending so much time with him that we never-”

“No. Shut the fuck up right now.”

“EREN.” Mikasa hissed, I flipped her off, standing up and hauling my book bag onto my shoulder.

“Both of you are full of shit.” I stated, crossing my arms in front of me. “You guys have me all damn day during school, I talk to you guys every day throughout class. You.” I pointed at Mikasa, “See me every day before school. I’m SO CLOSE to getting him to remember!”

“Remember what, Eren…?” Armin asked, looking extremely confused. Mikasa only stood and glared behind Armin, her mouth hidden by her scarf. “You just met him!”

“Maybe so.” I said, seeing Levi’s car pull up in front of the tree, I waved for him to stop so I could get in. “Be even so, he’s been better to me than you guys are. I thought you were my best friends, best friends want their friends to be happy.” I threw my bag into the back of Levi’s car and sat down in the passenger seat.

“What was that about?” Levi asked once I closed the door, cutting off whatever Armin had been trying to tell me when I was getting in.

“They’re just being assholes.” I shook my head, he shrugged and began the drive to his apartment. He lived in a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment a half an hours drive from the school.

When didn't talk much on the way there, we never did, but the silence was comfortable, unlike when we first hung out. It hardly ever got awkward between us anymore. I leaned on the door, watching the raindrops rolls down the windows. We arrived at the complex in silence, and made our way to his apartment. He lived on the fourth floor, in apartment 16D.

Levi lead me up the stairs, I tried not to stare at his butt. I couldn't tempt myself, not while he still couldn't remember. The rain still pounded on when we reached his apartment, droplets smacking against the windows and window panes with loud ‘plop’s. “I’m gonna go change.” Levi said, I nodded and took my usual place on the couch to wait.

He always wore a well tailored suit, with assorted shirts and ties. Today he wore a dark green button up and a black tie, but when we returned he only wore the button up and a pair of black jeans. I always felt awkward when he wore his suits, what with me always just wearing skinny jeans, assorted t-shirts and one of my wide-array of hoodies.

“What do we try today?” Levi asked, sitting in the armchair diagonal from the couch. 

“I’m not sure.” I replied, sitting so that I was cross legged. “I didn't really have a chance to plan during school today.” 

“You gonna tell me what happened?” He flipped on the TV, I shrugged, still pretty angry at my friends.

“It’s nothing important.”

“It must be, if Armin was trying to yell at you like that when you got in the car.”

“It’s not, okay?” I seethed, “Let’s just… I’ll figure something out. What did we do yesterday?”

“The different branches on the Military. We got through the Police and the Stationary.”

“Right… Then… The Survey Corps then. That’s what we were in.” I had a hard time focusing while I explained, Mikasa and Armin had really shaken me up. “A-and Erwin was the c-”

“Eren, stop.”

“What is it?”

“You’re rambling.” He rolled his eyes, moving so he was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. “Tell me why you’re upset.”

“I don’t really… wanna talk about it.” I looked away, leaning back on the couch.

“Is it because of me?”

“No… Well… Maybe… I don’t know!” I rubbed my temples, resting my elbows on my knees. “They said I’m not spending enough time with them. Armin thinks I’m wasting my time on someone I just met.”

“They’re partially right, you know.”

“What…? You too?”

“You couldn't have been positive that I would remember. If I hadn't talked to Erwin, I wouldn't have called you. You would've been wasting your time.”

“But I knew-”

“No, Eren, you didn't. You hoped, you got lucky.”

“Then maybe I am wasting my time.” I hissed, standing up and retrieving my shoes from the entryway and zipping up my hoodie.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?”

“Home. Where I can waste my time all I want, and no one will say shit about it, because I’m unhappy and that’s how, apparently, that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“Then let me drive you, damn brat, it’s raini-” I closed the door before he finished and started walking, I heard the door open behind me when I was a bit down the steps, and started running. I took off towards the street, teeth clenched as rain drops and wind whipped at my face. I ran for a few minutes before I figured I’d lost him, assuming he’d followed, and began walking.

The rain had already soaked through my hoodie and chilled my skin, but I was so pissed it didn't phase me. “Stupid Mikasa… fucking Armin…. supposed to be my friends… Dammit Levi why… why can’t you just fucking remember already?!” I continued to mutter to myself, ignoring the ‘do not walk’ light, mostly because I didn't see it, and also because the street looked clear.

Halfway across the street, I heard the sound of brakes screeching, I looked up, just in time for something to smash into me. The breath was knocked from my lungs, I could hear bones breaking, snaps and cracks all over my chest. I knew I should be feeling pain, but for some reason I didn't. I kept going, like I was flying, my eyes wanted to close, but I held them open somehow. I heard more screeching, someone screamed, I felt like I was flying. I met the ground, fast, too fast. I couldn't breathe, the air would go in but wouldn't come out.

Someone screamed, I felt myself being grabbed and dragged, only stopping when grass brushed against my face. I heard someone speaking, then sirens, a few moments later. I struggled to breathe, even when someone clear was placed over my face and air was forced into my lungs.

I got tired, exhausted actually, more tired than I had ever been. Despite someone yelling next to me to stay up, don’t sleep just yet, I closed my eyes. Why wouldn't I? I was so tired… so sleepy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry ;_;  
> The story will be ending soon  
> I think I have two or three more chapters planned


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many chapters tonight!  
> Two more after this <3

Levi

“Eren… this is the seventh message I've left you this week.” I sighed into the speaker, rubbing the bridge of my nose. “Will you just fucking answer me already? I can’t have pissed you off this much…Call me back when you get this.”

I hung up my phone, setting it face-up on my desk so I could finish my lunch. Since he stormed out almost a week ago, I hadn't heard from, or seen Eren. Not even a text. I knew I pissed him off, he had been pretty pissed to begin with, but I didn't think it was to this extent. It hurt a bit, but only slightly.

“Levi.” I swiveled my chair around, facing the doorway to my office. Erwin stood in the doorway, he didn't look happy. “You’ll want to see this.” I nodded, having no idea what was going on, and followed my boss. He didn't lead me to his office like I expected, but to the break room. “Unpause it, Mike.”

I stared at the TV, the reporter sat at her desk while pictures of an awful looking accident flicked behind her. “More news on the two car collision from earlier this week. No casualties have been reported, but one victim remains in critical condition. 18-year-old Eren Yeager had been crossing the street that evening, and was promptly struck by a 2004 Subaru Forester. Yeager was then drug several yards on the hood of the Subaru before it flipped, and the young man was sent flying. 

“No lawsuits have been filed, but we continue to keep up on the story.”

Mike flipped off the TV, but I continued to stare. Why hadn't I heard sooner? “Erwin I have to-”

“I've already given you the rest of the day off, get going.” Erwin nodded his head towards the door, I took off. I skipped the elevator and just ran down the multiple flights of steps. I work out every weekend, two hours, both days, but nothing could replace the physical benefits on adrenalin.

I bolted out of the front doors of the Bank, diving into my car and flicking on my caution lights. I didn't even buckle my seat belt before I was speeding down the highway towards the Hospital. I parked as close to the intensive care unit as I could and launched out of my car, barely remembering to put the brakes on.

By the time I got inside, I was thoroughly winded, and could barely explain to the nurse at the front desk who I was looking for. “Eren… Eren Yeager?” I breathed, “The 18-year-old who was in that wreck earlier this week?”

“May I ask how you’re associated with the patient?” She looked over her glasses at me, I was too panicked to care that she didn't trust me.

“Boyfriend.” I blurted, before I could think. They wouldn't let me in if I said I was just some guy he knew. I hoped he’d understand, if he was coherent. The nurse nodded and tapped along her keyboard, then picked up the phone.

“Yes, I have a…”

“Levi.”

“I have a Levi here, to visit Eren. Is he cleared to come up? Sorry to bother you.” The nurse hung up the phone and peered up at Levi, he tried not to glare at her. “Room 1654, in the Trauma unit, on the 4th floor. The pass code is 1874-27, you’ll need it to get in.”

“Thank you.” I nodded, making my way to the elevators. I thanked the Heavens that Hospital elevators were fast, and jumped out. Rushing down the halls until I reached the a set of locked double doors. I typed in the code the nurse had given me, and they clicked open. I took no time in swinging them open, counting the doors as I went. “1650, 1651. 1653… 1654.” I stood in front of the door, my hand raised, ready to knock. I prepared myself, ready for anything.

A woman with long, black hair wearing a scarlet scarf opened the door, She was about the same height as Eren, I recognized her from my memories as Mikasa. “Levi?” She asked, I nodded, she stepped out of the way so I could enter the room. “He’s been asleep since he got here. The doctor says he may be comatose for… a while…”

“What… What happened to his arm?” My voice was quiet as I stared at Eren, whom was wrapped thoroughly in bandages. Where his left arm should've been, there was a stump that ended half way down the bicep, wrapped in thick gauze. I swallowed hard, trying to force myself to be happy that he was ALIVE, but I couldn't help but remember that, yes he was alive, but only just.

“When he was drug… Most of his flesh was removed…” Mikasa took a moment to compose herself. “The bones were shattered when he landed… They couldn't…” I held my hand up for her to stop, I understood. I feared if she spoke much more, she would burst into tears.

This was my fault, and I knew it. If I hadn't started the fight, or if I had run faster, tried harder to get him to stay…He wouldn't be like this…

I sat with Mikasa in the hospital room for hours, Armin stopped in for a while, and took Mikasa with him when he left. I tracked down Hange (I’ll admit to going through the contacts on his phone), and called her, telling her what happened. She some how managed to get into the room, weighed down with flowers, teddy bears and candy galore.

She cried when she saw him, falling into a chair next to me. I kept my arm around her waist, letting her cry on my shoulder. “L-Levi… are you… are you crying, too?” She croaked, I turned my head, burying my face in her hair. “I won’t tell anyone…”

***

Eren remained asleep for months, the doctors officially announcing that they hadn't the slightest idea when, or if, he would wake up. It was early November now, and I had continued to visit Eren every day. Every week day, from when I got off work to the end of visiting hours, and almost all day on the weekends.

I ended up meeting all of Eren's high school friends, that Marco kid wasn't bad, his boyfriend Jean was a dick though. He looked like a horse. Upon speaking with Marco more, I learned that not many of Eren's friends remembered anything. Eren had been planning on trying to get them to remember, once he was done with me, but he had gotten so caught up in trying to get me to remember 'us', that he forgot.

"Mikasa told me that you were the one that had to kill him... I think that's why you don't remember... The old you wanted to repress Eren's memories, so that it wouldn't be so painful." Marco told me one day when Jean had left to use the bathroom.

"I don't remember doing that..." I admitted, glancing back at the ever-sleeping Eren.

"Look at the back of his neck... Not now... But, when you think you're ready. I think that'll help." I thanked Marco, and they left when Jean exited the bathroom. I thought about his ideas for a few days, mulling them over in my head.

I decided shortly after to try it out. If it worked, great. If it didn't, no harm done. I got to the hospital earlier than normal that Saturday, so I'd be alone. I carefully tilted Eren, keeping my hand on his chest so he wouldn't roll all the way over and get smothered by the pillow. With my free hand, I brushed his hair to the side, sucking in a breath as I laid eyes on the back of his neck.

Covering the expanse of the back of his neck was a large, angular mark that tapered on the ends, much like the precise cuts I remembered inflicting on titans in order to kill them. I reached out carefully, running my fingers along the scar. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut, falling back into a chair and clutching my head as it began to feel like it was splitting down the middle.

Images of Eren as a titan flashed through my mind, Eren smashing buildings, reaching out to grab fellow soldiers. He had lost control. I yelled out to him, trying to get his attention, trying desperately to make him stop. When he didn't, I knew I had to do it. I didn't want to, but he was going to kill someone.

I remembered crying, for the first time in front of anyone, holding Eren in my lap. His breath was slow near my ear, he was covered in blood, his blood, that seeped from his clothes onto mine. His breath caught in his throat, then rattled out, slowly, a moment later. He didn't take another one.

***

I woke up on the floor of Eren's hospital room, Mikasa and Armin both standing over me with fear written on their faces. My face felt wet, I quickly rubbed my sleeves on my eyes, crying them off as best I could. "I remember." I wheezed, Mikasa's eyes grew wide. "I remember everything."

"Everything? Mikasa, what's he talking about?" Armin asked, looking thoroughly terrified. He didn't trust me, I knew that much.

"Everything?" Mikasa asked, hauling me onto my feet and into a chair. "What do you mean everything?"

"Everything." I began explaining to Mikasa, all but completely ignoring Armin. Mikasa made me stop a few times to explain to Armin, who was slowly beginning to catch on, saying what we were talking about closely correlated with dreams he often had.

I devised a plan, I'd personally make sure everyone remembered. Every last person Eren and I knew. Mikasa and Armin agreed to help, as did Marco when he learned what we were doing. Mikasa would handle Annie, Bertolt and Reiner, Armin would cover Ymir and Historia, and Marco would do his best with Jean. That left me with the adults, so I started off with Petra and Oluo, dragging Hange along with me.

At first, she didn't understand. I was almost worried she'd call the police on us, but surprisingly enough Oluo caught on. He remembered things quickly, I didn't give him enough credit. He promised he'd help with Petra, and would give us updates. Erwin helped gather the other soldiers, using his influence to get them to meet us. Some understood better than others, but everyone was eventually reminded of the past.

It took us a solid month, and now I stood by Eren again, after everyone (even Petra, who remembered almost the instant she saw him again for the first time) had left. It was Christmas Eve, December 24, and the day before my birthday. Eren hadn't shown even a slight sign of waking up, many of the doctors had said it was unlikely that he would. I didn't care, I'd pay for his care myself, as long as I could hold on to hope that he'd wake up.

"Hey Eren..." I whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair as I had grown to do over the past few months. "Wake up... Please?" I knew this wouldn't work, but it comforted me to know that I could still talk to him, even if it wasn't believed he could hear me. "Everyone remembers you know... They all visited... We brought you presents, too... I hope you got what you wanted." I held his right hand, squeezing it tightly. Almost all of his injuries had healed, now if only he'd wake up. "We miss you... I miss you..."

The nurse had given me permission to stay the night tonight, since it was Christmas. I'd bbeen on a first name basis with quite a few of them now, since I visited every day. A few had even gotten me Christmas cards. 

I tucked the thin white sheets around Eren, getting up to move my clothes into one of the bedside drawers. My phone was charging, plugged into the far wall, but put on airplane mode. I didn't want to be bothered, not tonight.

"Did you know tomorrow's my birthday?" I whispered, taking a seat once more. "I don't want anything though... well... there is one thing. All I want, for Christmas, for my birthday, is you..." I snorted, laughing at my own pathetic words. Eren, as unintentional as it was, made me go soft hearted. "I remember everything, all about us... Isn't that what you wanted? Every excruciating detail..." I didn't feel Eren's hand twitch, I was too focused on not breaking down for the seventh time in a month. "I think it's time you repayed the favor... just... wake up... and we'll be even... Please?" I laid my head down on top of his, not registering the fact that his hand was now squeezing mine back. I didn't register the slight hitch in his breath, or the raise on his heart monitor.

Nothing registered, not a thing. I had just drifted off into sleep when Eren finally opened his eyes, for the first time in months. "Happy Birthday, Levi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut? I suppose, yeah  
> I don't know how I feel about writing that ;_;  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> One chapter left~

Eren

I woke up mentally before I physically woke up. I had been awake for what I assumed had been days before I managed to gain control of my body. I could feel everyone, I heard them. I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to reach out to them.

I felt Levi's hand clutching my own, nearly strangling it even, it took so much willpower, but I managed to squeeze back. Slowly, steadily, but he didn't notice. My breath hitched, I felt his head lying on my own. I heard his breathing deepen and slow, he was asleep. My eyes opened, for the first time in ages. I flicked my eyes around the dim room, a hospital room I gathered. I dared not move my head, Levi needed sleep, I managed to see the clock, it read 12:56 am.

"Happy Birthday, Levi." I whispered, my voice was hoarse from lack of use. You'd think it'd be boring, having woken up from being in a coma for months, only to find it was the middle of the night and you couldn't do anything. You'd think I would've wanted to move around, to wake Levi and tell him I hear him, I can see him, I can feel he's there. Yet, I was content. I listened to Levi's slow, steady breathing, I even got to see him when he adjusted himself, laying so that his head was on my shoulder. I put my arm around him, having become aware that I no longer had a left arm a few hours before.

Of course I was awake when Armin and Mikasa rushed in that morning, not expecting me to be awake. I quickly raised my finger to my lips, indicating for them to be quite so Levi could sleep. Mikasa looked like she was about to faint, and Armin rushed over, throwing his arms strategically around my neck so that he didn't wake Levi.

We spoke in hushed voices for a while, they caught me up on everything I had missed. They quickly phoned everyone, either calling or texting them, to inform them of my waking up. Levi continued to sleep, now curled up by my side. I had taken to watching him while Armn and Mikasa were on the phone outside my room, combing through his hair with my fingers.

Levi began to stir around 10 in the morning, making tiny mewling noises as he reentered the waking world. "Good morning, Levi..." I whispered, nudging his hand with my own. "It's your birthday, it's time to get up..."

"Mmmm... Eren?" Levi asked, his eyes still closed. I couldn't help but snicker, he hadn't realized yet.

"It's me Levi, I'm awake..."

"Awake... Eren..." Levi slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at me with sleepy innocence. "You're already up?"

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. I held down the snickers that threatened to bubble out, waiting patiently for it to register in his mind.

Levi nodded, stretching slightly, before freezing completely. I grinned, he had noticed. "Eren." He blinked. "You're awake."

"I'm awake." I grinned, Levi continued to stare. I could see the gears turning behind his eyes. "Isn't that what you wanted? For your birthday?"

"Damn brat." Levi grabbed the collar of my hospital gown, mashing his mouth unceremoniously into my own. I couldn't help but laugh, allowing my hand to rest on his waist when the kiss turned a bit more civilized.

After many, many kissed, and lots of Levi mumbling that I didn't have to wake up on Christmas-slash-his-birthday and make everything like a cliche romance novel, Mikasa and Armin reentered the room. Soon enough, my friends began to come through the door. In singles and pairs, occasionally a group of three. I made sure Mikasa and Armin had told them only to come when they were done celebrating with their families.

Levi remained by my side while everyone visited. He sat leaned against the pillows, and I had become situated in his lap, using his chest to prop myself up. I opened the presents my friends had left, thanking them each in turn and promising I'd get them something when I got out of the hospital. They all refused, even Jean. "You waking up is more than enough for us." He had said, in any other situation, I would've slugged him. But A, I didn't have the energy, and B, everyone had agreed, causing me to tear up.

Even after everyone had left, Levi remained. He caught me up on the random parts of life, like random things he had seen that reminded him of me, or small things he had come to remember about our past. The talking didn't last long, however, and soon after everyone had left his lips had found their way back onto mine.

"I missed you so much, fucking brat." Levi hissed, pressing his lips back onto mine, his hands fisted in my shirt like he was worried I was going to disappear on him.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, barely managing to keep up with his frantic kisses. "I'm so sorry."

Levi shook his head, leaning over and kissing the side of my neck. He nipped at the nape of my neck, his hands always holding on to me in some way. My hand found its way into his hair, holding his head to my neck as he ravished it. I bit my lip, remembering that we were in a hospital room, and he'd probably get thrown out if a nurse were to walk in.

"Levi... someone might see." I breathed, his hand already partially up my hospital gown, fingertips brushing across my chest delicately.

Levi nodded, planting one kiss between my eyes and he hauled himself up and making his way across the room to the door. He placed the privacy screen over the door's window, locking the door as well. "Better?" He asked, sitting back down on the bed and leaning over me, brushing my bangs out of my face.

I nodded, biting the side of my lip nervously. He kissed my forehead, crawling to over me and looking me in the eye. "Levi...?" My eyes widen when he kissed me again, shutting off whatever I had been about to say. He nipped at my lip, not taking any time to introduce his tongue into my mouth.

His hands clutched my waist as his lips traveled from my lips, to my jaw, then finally finding a spot on my neck. He kissed gently, nipping occasionally. Of course I had already lost my virginity, but I had also been asleep for several months. I was definitely out of practice.

Out of no where, Levi sucked harshly on the side of my neck, causing me to gasp slightly. My right hand clutched his hair as I struggled not to make noise and get us caught. He flatten his tongue against the spot he had just abused, almost like he was soothing it. "I don't want you to move." He whispered against my neck. "I'll take care of everything, okay?" I nodded as he gently sat me up, unbuttoning the back of my hospital gown.

With the gown now gone, Levi explored the upper regions of my body, leaving dark bruises wherever he went. I had managed to be quiet thus far, until he reached my chest. I had felt his fingers idly exploring, delicately tracing along my sides and up my back. It wasn't until he began to explore a little hire did I really have to struggle to be quite.

Levi flicked at my nipples, tapping them experimentally, just to see if I was sensitive. All he got in answer to his inquiries was a small jolt, imploring him to continue. He tugged gently, tracing his finger tips in circles around them, occasionally rolling them in his fingers until they stiffened. I had long since closed my eyes, letting out a content sigh ever now in then, I hadn't noticed his mouth trailing lower until he placed his lips around my left nipple.

He sucked gently, causing me to squirm slightly, biting my bottom lip to keep quiet. Nibbling and sucking, rolling the opposite nipple between his fingers, Levi elicited a few, near silent, moans from me. I wasn't the most sensitive person, but again, I had been forcefully abstained from sex for months, so I was a bit more sensitive than normal.

Levi switched sides, and I clutched at his hair with my hand, whimpering quietly. He lapped his tongue over my nipple slowly before he trailed lower. One of his hands cupped against me, startling me slightly, of course I had been ass-naked under that gown since I'd woken up. I could feel him smirk against my skin, rubbing his thumb up and down my erection slowly.

I squeezed my knees together, squirming my hips slightly, trying to get more friction going. "L-Levi..." I whined impatiently, he gazed up at me steadily, his hand suddenly moving with more significance. I gasped, my head falling back onto the pillows. Levi's hand set a steady pace, stroking my length firmly.

"Eren..." He whispered, coming up and kissing me roughly, his hand never stopping its ministrations. My mouth hung open slightly, allowing Levi's tongue to ravish my mouth all he pleased. His hand moved faster, I felt a familiar tightening between my legs.

I groaned loudly, bucking into his hand slightly. I gripped at the pillows over my head, whining into Levi's mouth. "L-Levi... I can't..."

"Go on." He hissed, quickening his pace and latching onto the side of my neck. I yelped, bucking my hips upwards. My vision blurred for a moment, I was vaguely aware of Levi holding onto me tightly.

I caught my breath, releasing the pillow from my vice grip and wrapping my one arm around Levi tightly. “S-sorry…” I whispered, Levi shook his head and wiped his hand off on a tissue from the bedside table. “I-I can help you too…”

“Not tonight.” He whispered, looking up at me. “Make it up to me when you’re outta here.”

I nodded, resting my head on top of his and closing my eyes. I was worn out, such a busy day…


	8. After Two Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, an epilogue of sorts  
> I hope you've enjoyed the story as it is  
> Thank you so much for reading^^

Eren  
Two years later

Two years have passed since the accident. In those two years, I graduated only three months behind my friends, and got a prosthetic arm fitted to me. I even moved in with Levi, who, THANKFULLY, finally remembered everything.

Armin is going to Harvard Medical on full scholarship, and Mikasa took up teaching a class on self defense. Marco and Jean went off to California and got legally married, I think they just got approved to adopt a child. Hange's book store took off with the loans she got from Erwin’s bank, and speaking of Erwin, he took an early retirement last month and left Levi in charge of the entire Bank chain.

Levi and I moved out of the tiny apartment in favor of a small house halfway between the bank and the college I was attending. I was studying art and literature, with plans to start writing a book. When I discussed it with the others, they agreed I should write about my memories, but labeled as fiction.

Living with Levi was fun, granted he was a bit of a neat freak sometimes, but overall I enjoyed it. We recently got a kitten, her name was Kalura. The first couple weeks we had her, she didn't know how to use the litter box, poor Levi nearly ripped all his hair out cleaning up after her.

As for my rehabilitation, I only went to my PT every other week now. She said I was doing well for someone who was in a horrendous accident and was comatose for months. I had managed to get some body mass back, but I still wasn't anywhere near the level of fitness I had been in.

None of that really matters to me now, though. I’m alive, I’m with Levi, and all my friends are doing what they enjoy. Now, I sat in bed, Kalura on my lap, as I type on my laptop. The beginnings of my memories, I decided to call it ‘Attack of Titan’, filed several Microsoft Word pages. My rough draft was due to the Editor on the 17th of next month, which gave me all of three weeks to finish the last eight chapters of book one.

“Oi, Eren. I’m home.” Levi called out from the entryway downstairs. I grinned, saving my work and closing my laptop.

“I’ll be right down!” I patted Kalura's head and dashed out of the bedroom and down the stairs just as Levi was hanging his coat on one of the hooks next to the door. “Welcome home, Levi. I’ll start dinner.”

I headed into the kitchen, setting up to start cooking dinner for the night. “I’d rather do something else.” Levi wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, nuzzling the back of my neck where my scar was.

Two years really isn't that long, when you think about it. Not compared to everything else. A lot happens in two years, yes. A lot of happiness, a lot of tears, but, overall. I wouldn't have spent it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions? Ideas? I'd love to know  
> If there's any mistakes, point them out and I'll be sure to fix them!  
> Thanks for reading, I'll update soon.  
> Bye, lovelies.
> 
> Oh, and find me on tumblr! I'd love to hear from you!  
> mrprincessnik.tumblr.com


End file.
